taerreafandomcom-20200214-history
Azurios (XenoGear)
Azurios Geolren is a young man eager to go on adventures for the fun of it. He is a prodigy blacksmith and a talented craftsman and combatant. He is described as an extrovert and like to hang out with people, especially the friendly ones. Appearance He has an open sleeveless grey hoodie with Guidsol Academy's symbol on its left breast side and a black shirt underneath it. He also wears finger less black gloves to keep his hands cool when he uses his gauntlets. He wears navy-blue trousers with eight pockets on them and then a red sneakers. He also has a gold ring in his left ear acting as a piercing. He is 6'8 foot tall and is buffed due to his constant training in the Academy. His eyes are azure. He has a messy hair and is average looking with a quite hint of being handsome. Personality Azurios is an extrovert and will gladly go on an adventure with anyone who he can trust. He is carefree and would usually not worry about anything. He loves to learn more about Taerrea than what the Academy taught him and it is one of the reasons why Azurios wants to adventure. He likes anything related about crafting specially blacksmithing and forging. He also like to punch things when he dislikes them, especially if he is punching his opponents. He greatly dislikes anything he can't punch like an unbreakable barrier or someone stronger than him. He is generally your typical young man and a guy that knows when to respect. Background Azur is a not-so-normal boy from a blacksmithing family in Valorhold, often helping out in his father’s blacksmithing. When he was 10, his family discovered his exceptional talent in blacksmithing as he created his first dagger, in high quality. He blacksmithed for three years, helping his family in their business and made quite large amount of money. When he was 13, he expressed his desire to enroll in Guidsol Academy so that he may go on adventures, to which his family approved of seeing that they have a lot of money and that is what their little prodigy wants. And so he went to Guidsol Academy to study. Guidsol Academy provided him a scholarship in craftsmanship for his talent in blacksmithing. He is not just only talented in blacksmithing, but in combat as well, albeit, often having “punching” as the solution to every combat. During his battles, he discovered his natural arc which enabled him to counter-attack and evade easily from attacks. When he was 17, he developed his own Arc, which was required if you want to graduate from Guidsol Academy with high prestige. When he finally graduated from the age of 18, he went back to his home to forge his gauntlets and greaves. When he was done, he made a farewell for his family as he starts his adventure in Taerrea. Equipment As a prodigy in blacksmithing, he has created his own set of equipment, two gauntlets that has a booster in the back and greaves that has a rotary booster. Both of the equipment has hydraulic locks that contains the Arcus being imbued in the gears by Azur. The purpose of the lock is to restrain Arcus and to keep it off from leaking from the gears. It also works a sign to inform Azur that the gears has reached their limits and the excess Arcus is leaked off to prevent the damage of the gears. If he exceeds the limit of his gears, the locks unlock and Arcus starts to be released. The Arcus released is contained on the gauntlet, coating it in Arcus to power it up even further. The boosters work as a propulsion system by suddenly bursting out Arcus in a specific point in the opposite direction. While charging his gears, Azur focuses his Arcus on the boosters and some is imbued in the gauntlet to add more power. The boosters are connected to the hydraulic locks so that when it reached its limits, it then releases excess Arcus from the hydraulic locks, because of this, the boosters have a limited maximum propulsion, but the maximum propulsion is enough to send Azur flying into the skies. The gears are durable and sturdy so they won’t break easily. He also stores them in his Personal Storage (An advanced Arc taught in Guidsol Academy) when not in combat. Arc and Skills A prodigy in blacksmithing and a skilled combatant, he has qualities of a great craftsman and a skilled fighter. He can craft any weapons or armor without much difficulty due to his natural talent as a blacksmith. He is also great at other crafting types like woodcraft and other more. In Guidsol Academy, he was able to develop his own Arc called Fortitude which he is competent with but not fully mastered. This allows him to gain power based on how injured he is and how tight the situation is. He also have a natural Arc called Reflex which makes his perception of time slow down whenever an attack is about to hit him (+2 in evasions). This makes him a good brawler and can wipe out enemies by himself as long as the injuries are not too serious. Category:Official Character Roster